The goal of the currently funded Developmental Center on Injury Mechanisms and Related Responses (CIMRR) is to increase understanding of injury mechanisms and related responses by incorporating biologic techniques and measures into nursing studies and interdisciplinary investigations. The purpose of this competing continuation application is to continue to expand and strengthen the CIMRR by establishing a formal mechanism to support work on injury mechanisms and related responses involving genetics and gene function. New sub-objectives that will extend the original CIMRR aim (listed in the Overview Abstract) are: Sub-Objective 1. To establish a multi-user genomics facility to support research and sample preparation for studies related to: a) genomics (analysis of DNA), b) functional genomics (analysis of mRNA), and c) proteomics (analysis of proteins). (extends ClMRR Aim 1) Sub-Objective 2. To provide activities that: a) educate researchers on genomics-related subjects and techniques, and b) promote interdisciplinary discussion and collaboration on genomics. (extends ClMRR Aim 2) Sub-Objective 3. To continue to offer financial mechanisms of support for feasibility studies on injury mechanisms and related responses with special attention given to proposed work that involves genomics, functional genomics and proteomics. (extends CIMRR Aim 3) The Feasibility Study Core will share responsibility for Sub-Objective 2 with the Feasibility Studies Core. To accomplish sub-objective 2, the Feasibility Study Core will expand the methods and measures database and create web-based methods and measures demonstrations. The methods and measures database will be updated as new members join the CIMRR and annually for existing members. The web-based demonstrations will include content relevant to genomics and to injury mechanisms and related responses, in general. The Feasibility Study Core will be completely responsible for Sub-Objective 3. In order to accomplish this sub-objective, the Feasibility Study Core will continue to solicit, review and fund feasibility studies; and to provide ongoing support to funded studies. It is anticipated that at least 50 percent of the feasibility studies will have a genomics focus. The activities of the Feasibility Studies Core will advance knowledge about genetic injury and the influence of gene function on responses to injury.